Love Or Hate?
by xedwardxxloverx
Summary: An Edward and Bella story. The two vampires have yet another fight, Bella being the victom. She runs away to sort out her problems, and comes to a solution. What will it be? Story will be a two-shot. ExB R&R please!


_**A/N Surprise! New story! I know I really should be working on my other ones but I was bored so here's this one! Lol. Alright, as you know from the summary…Bella is a vampire and she and Edward are having a fight. In this case, not their first one, but still, a bad enough one. I know that this would probably never happen, but if you read to the end, you see that it might…I'm not sure. I spent a lot of time on this, so I really hope everyone likes it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine…but the plot is. Thank heavens for that!**_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"I hate you!" I screamed.

"Ditto!" Edward shouted back.

"Go to hell!"

"I'm already in hell!"

That was true…hypothetically.

"Stop yelling at me!" I shouted.

"NO! You first!"

"Then don't yell at me for your problems with your Gaylord brothers! Yell at them!"

"I did!"

"Do it again!"

"I don't feel like it!"

"Ugh!" I screeched, throwing my arms in the air.

Edward started to pace, pinching the bridge of his nose. That was _so _annoying.

"Stop that!" I screamed.

"Stop what?" Edward asked, startled.

"Pinching your nose! It's weird."

"It helps me keep control," he said, voice slightly lower.

"I don't care!"

"Well, guess what, Sweet Cheeks! I DO!" He pinched the bridge of his nose three times very noticeably. "Pinch, pinch, pinch!"

"You are _so _annoying!"

"Good! At least I'm not a witch!"

That stabbed deep. He'd never called names back at me before…

I wanted to hurt him, too.

"At least I'm not a fuckhead!"

"Well, you're a—''

The door to our room burst open, revealing an enraged, tiny Alice. "SHUT UP!" she screamed, louder than the both of us put together.

We both turned o her, yelling, "NO!" at the same time. She leaned away from our advance, cringing.

"This is ridiculous, you two love each other…so stop fighting and make up already." She folded her arms across her chest, making a face.

I pointed to Edward. "Tell him to stop, then!"

"I didn't do anything!" he denied.

Alice went on as if she hadn't heard him. "What did he do?"

"He lost another stupid wrestling match against Emmett and is taking it out on me. I never did anything to him." I pouted.

Alice turned to Edward for a rebuttal. But instead, he looked very guilty.

He looked ashamed. "Bella…"

"No!" I cried, as another sob tore through my chest. "You do this all the time! I'm sick of it!"

Edward was about to say something, and that sent me over the edge. I picked up the nearest object, which just so happened to be a lamp, and threw it directly at Edward's head, faster than lightning.

He brought his arms up to cover his face just in time, and the lamp shattered into a thousand pieces.

All though his rock-hard skin prevented him from being physically injured, when he lowered his hands, his face looked pained.

But I didn't give a shit. I wouldn't fall for that act again. He'd pulled it on me one too many times.

I ran from the room, out of the already open door, and stopped in the living room. I spotted Emmett.

"Hey, Em, can you do me a favor?" I muttered quietly and quickly.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" he responded, his voice as low as mine. His face was all business.

"If Edward asks you where I went, say I'm at Jake's," I said with a smug smile.

Let him think about that.

He grinned, understanding lighting his face. He straightened up.

I heard the near-silent footsteps of Edward and Alice starting to come down the stairs, and I bolted. But not before I could hear…

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked frantically.

"Oh, she's at the mutt's house," Emmett said, with overdone casualness.

After that it was silent.

I broke the silence myself, with a laugh. Not loud enough for them to hear, though. But then I actually started to think about Jake…

I wonder what's been going on with him lately. I've been a vampire for about roughly four years…and I haven't seen him since the night I went to his house when he first woke up after being injured from the war we had…when the Volturi came…

I gulped. Because then I started to think about Edward, and how it used to be with us when I was human. Everything was so much simpler…

I remember, quite distinctly, how strong and sure we were of our love. I remember every single time he would touch me and I couldn't breathe, or every time he would kiss me goodnight. Those were the sweetest moments of my human life.

And then I thought about the fights we had when I was human…I think that the time that I snuck away to La Push with Jake from school on his motorcycle was the worst. I had never seen Edward so mad at me before…it made me feel horrible knowing that I had caused him pain like that, even if it was unintentionally. It's not like I was doing it on purpose…but he wouldn't let me see Jake! Edward thought it was too dangerous for me to be hanging out with a pack of werewolves. Well, guess what, Adonis? You think hanging out with vampires was any better for me at the time.

I shook my head. Back to Jake…

My worst worry was that I was going to leave him scarred forever…and that he wouldn't heal from the damage I had done. Of course I was hoping that he _would_ heal, and that he would fine that one person that could trump a soul mate…that he would imprint. _Did _he imprint? Did the rest of the pack? Did Leah…?

I had no idea. But what's worse, if I went over there, I had no idea how Jacob would react to seeing me as a vampire. I know that he had had nightmares and was horrified to insanity by the fact that I was going to become a vampire…he was fighting for me, up to the point of my marriage. Then he just stopped. I had ruined a couple more of Edward's shirts with my unneeded and unnecessary tears. Of course, that was before I was changed. I cannot cry now.

After the wedding, Edward had kept good on my side of the bargain. We had done it on our honeymoon…which, of course, we had here at the house. Everyone else had gone away to Seattle and Vegas while we were there. There was one point where, in his words, he thought he would, "Combust from the ripping agony of almost hurting me." Yes—he had lost control once…or twice. But that doesn't matter anymore, because soon after that, he bit me. Everywhere. I'm talking wrists, jugular, ankles…the works. And, two and a half days later, I was extraordinarily beautiful, and I had the shining red irises of the devil. But those went away roughly three years ago, now. At the moment my eyes are black from thirst. Darker than the midnight sky.

As wildlife became more pronounced, so did my senses. To my left, a small squirrel…I just left it. The blood was so weak, it wouldn't help me much. It was so small anyway. Not much for a bloodthirsty vampire…

There goes a deer! Female, by the looks of it. A devious smile crept across my face as I lowered into a crouch. I crept forward, stalking the poor, defenseless deer. But think about it…take a deer's life or a human's? You choose.

It stopped running suddenly, next to a tree. I stopped as well, waiting to see what it would do. It knelt down, took a few bites of the green ferns nearby, and then looked up, as if sensing that she was being watched. Then, seeing nothing, she turned away…

That's when I closed the distance between us, and pounced.

The first thing I did was break the doe's neck—I was a monster, but I wasn't cruel. Then I sunk my teeth into her jugular, and started to drink. I sucked the deer dry greedily, and then threw the corpse against a tall spruce nearby.

The urge to hunt when you need it is strong, but when you actually start to hunt…you can't just _stop_. If there were any humans nearby…let's just say that my eyes would be tinted with ivory again. Not exactly the first thing on my list…

Anyway, when we hunt, we completely give in to our senses. Nothing else matters except for the animal—or human, in some cases—and getting its blood. You see nothing else. Almost never think of anything else. It's like…as soon as you see it, something possesses you. Something cruel and unwanted. Something too horrible for Earth…

Well, that's just a normal day for a vampire. Am I right?

Yeah, but I'm sure Edward would find a way to tell me, "No, it's not anything like that, Bella. Being a vampire will be a piece of cake" if we were still together and I was still human now. Ugh. Unfortunately, I do see how much he loves me…

What hurts most is that Jake loved me just as much…and it hurts that I have to use the past tense. I wonder what life would have been like if I had stayed human with Jacob? I know I love him, so we would be happy. But…what if I did stay with him and…

I forced myself to think the words. But what if I did stay with him and he imprinted and left me? That's one of the reasons I chose to stay with Edward. I knew that no matter what he wouldn't leave me, never leave me in the dust. I would always be his first priority, no matter what. No unseen freaky wolf force would tear us apart.

I knew we were being immensely silly and stupid. I mean, we love each other! Even though we aren't _technically _married anymore—the whole, "till death do us part" thing caught us off balance; and after that I died, so, technically, wouldn't we not be married anymore?—I still love him more than life itself. Apparently even my life—I gave it to him for crying out loud! It's his to keep forever. No matter what happens…

No matter what.

I found a couple more deer, drank and disposed of them, and started toward home. I hope that Edward won't be too mad at me for what I said and did…

I stopped at the back door, afraid to go inside. I had no idea how Edward would react. Or maybe he is just as scared as I am. Guess I'll have to find out.

I opened the glass door that was all but invisible against the glass wall, and stepped through the frame. I looked around. No sign of anyone. Went into the living room. No one. Huh. This is weird…I didn't even sense anyone else in the house. But I could be wrong. I went toward the massive staircase and slowly, at human pace, went up the stairs to the third floor. I heard some shuffling sounds coming from Alice and Jasper's room, so that meant they were here. I heard I soft brushing sound coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room…Rosalie was probably brushing her hair. And when I got to out room, I stopped. I couldn't hear anything, but that meant little.

I took a deep, unsteady breath, and turned the doorknob unsuccessfully. It was locked.

"Edward…honey, it's me," I said quietly.

It was silent.

"I'm sorry," I started. "I'm sorry I did that. I'm sorry I yelled at you, called you names, and told you I hated you. I'm sorry that I told Emmett to tell you I went to Jacob's house, but I didn't. You know I wouldn't have gone there. I'm sorry that I threw that lamp at you, but you had hurt me so much…

"I'm sorry that I 'solved' it by running away. Running away from your problems only makes it ten times worse. I know I'm a horrible wife and person, so if you don't want me anymore I'll understand…" I was sobbing by the end. I tired my hardest not to let my pain show through, but at least he knew the words were sincere. They had come from the core of my cold, dead, unbeating heart. I could only hope he would understand.

When there was no response, I dropped to me knees in agony. I pounded my fist against the door once, putting a dent in it. He really, truly didn't want me anymore…more sobs broke through as I tried to erase the pain that overcame me.

"Bella," he whispered, from behind me.

I turned and, sure enough, my Adonis stood not three feet from me in the hallway.

"I went out to go find you and I come home now to see…" He gulped. I wasn't quite so sure of the expression on his face…I don't think he was quite sure how to handle seeing me like this yet.

But he tried. He came over to me, picking me up from around the waist, and sitting on the floor. He placed me in his lap, and I curled into a tiny ball. He rocked us back and forth humming my lullaby until he spoke.

"So," he began. "You really didn't think I was going to forgive you?"

"No," I said honestly. "I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you, Bella. You are the reason for my existence, and always will be. _I love you_," he said, and put one finger below my chin to make me look up. He was smiling crookedly, and his eyes were shining. I was staring into the most beautiful topaz eyes until he brought our faces closer together and pressed his lips on mine. I slid my arms from around my legs, and broke away from him. His eyes smoldered me, so I looked away quickly. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and I hugged him fiercely. He hugged me back with just as much emotion.

So much for my unhappy ending, huh?

* * *

_**A/N Yay! If you're reading this, that means you read the whole thing! Lol. It ended up much longer than I expected, too. I hope it's not too long. But, as I also said in the summary, this will be a two-shot. The second one will not be as exciting, I assume, because it will be this same chapter in Edward's POV. But don't we love to see Edward's perspective on things? **_

_**So tell me if you like it, hate it, want to marry it, want to kill it…whatever. Just please review! It only takes a few seconds! **_

_**Thanks so much for reading!**_

_**Edward Lover**_


End file.
